Age of Darkness Episode onepart one
by mike222
Summary: The first part of a story Idea I want to picth for a show or manga or animes has Inuyasha Spyro Bleach and Nautro Characters rated M for lemons violence blood and language there are little lemons though mostly blood violence and language
1. prologue

-This is my story note I would like to pitch this as a show Idea so tell me what you think and I don't own any of the characters here so please be aware. This story or stories will be M based not just cause of lemons but cause of blood violence and who is in here. I am mixing the legend of Spyro characters and anime ones they are Inuyasha, Nautro, and Bleach, also a little bit of final fantasy people will be in here and by a little I mean like two and one is bahamut so enjoy.-

The age of darkness

It all began in the past when one very powerful being ruled. The being was called Noxus. He was not of this world his body was odd he has several eyes and one eye in his body. His arms were disembodied and could move around. He had no legs and levitated to move. His right hand man was known as Slither.

He had a snake head and tail while he could walk on four legs. His skin was purple and he loved feasting on humans mostly females. He didn't eat often though and his main power was to control poison. They controlled a powerful organization know as the dark council, but when all seemed lost four powerful warriors rose up and sealed them all into areas around the realms of different worlds. All except Slither were sealed and he wanted revenge.

So now him and the three dark council generals he released Castellan, Coronos, and Regal sent out to free the others and send the back to the age of darkness. Will new heroes rise up and stop them or will the world go back to the darkness? I don't know.

**At the village of ancients**

In this village trains warriors who will defend other realms and is the base of knowledge of them. This village is the cross road for other realms. These warriors are called dragon warriors. They work with dragons in peace and can merge with them to gain marvelous power. It was said that the leader of the four heroes that defeated Noxus was here.

Today is a special year for them it is when they decide who becomes new dragon warriors. This is where our story begins.

**At the elders house**

"So is Magnum the one you think Elder." A cloaked figure said "yes Ignitus Magnum will be probably our best dragon warrior his skills are amazing with both a gun and a sword." "Ok then we will see this then at the arena." "yes we will but how come your pupils aren't here." "they are defending the dragon city just in case something happens.

**At dragon city**

A weird ape was standing there with Slither and started speaking to him. "So Gaul I brought you back so you can start my operation lure the dragons known as Spyro and Cynder to that portal and then you and your minions push them in and you follow to the ancient village to their arena so we can stop their dragon warriors from being slected got that." "Yea yea got it I can't wait for this."

Gaul then jumped down and followed them soon when he got there he shoot a blast from his staff at them from behind. The blast hitting Spyro him and Cynder turned quickly to see what is going on. "Spyro isn't that Gaul." Cynder said in shock "Yes it is but I thought I killed him how can he be back." Spyro said also in shock. "Hey you two time for a little payback." As soon as Gaul said that he whistled soon after his ape army jumps on the rooftop where they were standing and knocked them into the wall before they hit the wall a portal opened up and sucked them in.

"Now men lets go we have a big battle on our hands."

**Back at the arena**

The last person goes down on him stands a boy around sixteen with his foot on him a sword and gun in his hand. "Well as usual our winner is Magnum and he is our new dragon Warri-." Before the announcer finished his sentence a portal opened up and Spyro and Cynder came crashing through.

Ignitus leaped up at the site and said "Spyro Cynder what are you two doing here." "Ignitus Gaul is back and he is up to something." After the sentence Gaul came through the same portal with his ape army. "Now the real fun starts." Gaul said in anger "hey hey nig tall and ugly what do you think your doing here." Magnum said as Gaul looked down at him. "How dare you a boy think you can talk that way to me." "Well cause I am stronger than you and your interrupting an important event."

"I know Slither sent me here to kill the new dragon warriors." The elder was shocked when he herd this, "Slithhhher thee Slither." The elder said his jaw wide open. "Yes he is back and will destroy you all and rule once more mawwwww." Gaul laughed and held his weapon to Magnum. "Well well well I get to fight a stinky ape as a reward no problem lets go." Magnum said and put his gun away holding his sword ready to fight.

-So this is my prologue what do you think next chapter the fight between them both begins and Magnum learns more about Spyro and Cynder while Verna Magnums best friend joins them. Soon they will meet Inuyasha and his friends. By the way who is ichigo's girl from bleach. -


	2. The meeting

-This is the second chapter to episode1/part one of the Age of darkness last time Spyro and Cynder had a run in with an old enemy known as Gaul and they were sent through a portal to our main protagonist Magnum's village. Now Gaul and his minions are here to kill Magnum and any other dragon warriors.-

-I don't own any of the characters here just letting you all know.-

"So boy if you think you're so though take me on then!" Gaul yelled in fury "fine then but don't say I didn't warn you when I kill you." Magnum said and as soon as he finished that sentence he ran up to the big ape and delivered a powerful slash to his gut giving him a huge gash. "So Gaul what did you say about you taking me down." "I said that you stand no chance." Gaul then shot him with a blast from his staff ,but before it hit him a voice called out.

"Defense spell #1 shield!" A magical barrier then surrounded Magnum and the blast was sent back to Gaul. "Verna I Know that type of spell casting from anyone." A girl the same age as Magnum stood there smiling Her hair was long and flowing she was wearing a purple robe holding a book. "Well Magnum looks like you owe me one." "That doesn't count I could of survived that blast." "Fine then try to take him out quick though."

"Ok now Gaul right let's see how you like my special technique." The front part of Magnum's gun opened up then he put his sword in. He turned the sword until he heard a click. "Ok take this GUN SHOT SWORD BLAST!" His sword shot out of his gun at a ridiculously fast rate and tore through Gaul. His body was now on the floor bleeding in pain.  
"Ha told you I could take you down without a problem you stupid ass ape."

The apes seeing their leader dead ran out through the portal back to dragon city watching this was Slither on the rooftop of the arena. 'Apes never good for anything. Well I have to send Castellan to take care of them while I try to free the rest of the council.' Slither thought as he then quickly jumped to the portal without anyone seeing him.

The elder then went to the center of the arena and spoke. "Well my people we know who our new dragon warrior is but now we need some time to close down and rest sorry everyone." "What now Elder?" Ignitus said "well we must talk to Spyro, Cynder, Magnum and Verna." Hearing this the four of them stepped forward and followed them back to the elders house.

**At the Elders house**

"So now that you're here we need to talk about what is happening." Ignitus said "see do you know about Noxus and the dark council." The Elder said "Yea he was a malevolent ruling with power unimaginable to the human eye." Verna said Magnum scratched his head and said "Wait I never knew about this how did you Verna." She yelled at him "you idiot is a big lecture about it in our classes how can you not remember!" "Oh that lecture I was asleep that day." Vern punched him on his head "you're such an ass sometimes how can you not pay attention to one of the city's most famous stories."

The Elder intervened "Well yes it is now may I speak thank you. Now The dark council is an dangerous organization that ruled over all, and now I think their co-leader Slither is back and is trying to free them from their seals. I need you four Magnum, Verna, Spyro, and Cynder to stop him from sending the world back into the darkness from before." "ok One thing elder. IF SLITHER IS SO POWERFUL HOW CAN JUST THE FOUR OF US BEAT HIM!" Magnum yelled "well young one I suggest that you follow in what he was doing sense our city is the crossroad between realms you will follow the legend the hero was a dragon warrior who got the help of people from different realms the nearest portal isn't that far from my house it is to the west and can take you to get some real muscle in your group." The elder then finished what he was saying

"Ok then elder we will go and stop him and we will stop the dark council from coming back." Magnum said and they started to walk out. They followed the elders path to the west and now their adventure begins.

**Now in the feudal era**

It was 5 year after the death of Naraku and the destruction of the shikon jewel shard and its evil powers. Inuyasha and his friends where just lying about until a huge gust of wind went right through them and behind them was Slither but Inuyasha and his friends did not know about him.

"So you're the one know as Inuyasha your kind of pathetic if you ask me." Slither said "Hey who the hell are you calling pathetic I bet I can rip you apart so quick it won't be funny." Slither laughed at that remark and got into a fighting position. "Ok then Half-Demon fight me." "Ok you ask for it." Inuyasha ran up to him and tried to slash him with the Tetsusaiga , but Slither jumps in the air so quickly Inuyasha didn't even see him. "Is that all Demon my turn now take this." Slither's arm turned into a tentacle and whipped Inuyasha around several times with such force he was bleeding by the first hit.

"Please demon id that is all you can give me then this won't be fun at all." Inuyasha stood up in dire pain already from the first couple of hits. "Ok you I'll end this quick." Inuyasha ran up to him at great speed "BACKLASH WAVE!" Twisters of force with Slithers energy were sent back at him and made direct contact. "Ha got you now you pesky Snake." "The name is Slither you mutt and that move won't help you at all." As the dust cleared he saw Slither torn up but he was laughing because his limbs stared to grow back at a fast rate within seconds his body was normal again.

"HAAAAHAAHHAHAAA Is that all you got time that I do what I came here for forget forget forget all of you your abilities powers and much else ecxpet for me and each others names but you don't know that you four are in love so now. MEMORY WIPE!" Slither then disappeared as they heard his voice that technique can only be used once every century.

**Back at the village in the forest**

"So Magnum we should get to know each other if we are going to be partners." Spyro said "Ok then tell me about the both of you." "Well we have taken down powerful creatures and befriended each other but something happened as we fought this one dragon named Malefore." Cynder then said after spyro "I said something but after the fight I can't remember what I said and neither does spyro."

"Wow that's odd I'm sorry." Verna said as they approached the portal they all jumped into it and where sent shooting into another realm.

**Back at the feudal era**

Inuyasha and the gang where walking as wondering what happened all they remember is losing their memories and powers when the portal opened up on top of them and Magnum Verna Spyro and Cynder fell on Inuyasha. "Ow what the hell? Who are you guys?" When Magnum herd what Inuyasha said he got up and yelled at him. "Hey don't talk like that toward me dog ears."

"Oh real creative name no one has ever called me that before." "Ok I don't know who you are but those are fighting words dog bring it on." "Do you think you can beat me kid." "Yea I can you won't stand a chance." When Verna got a good look she told Magnum "Magnum that Inuyasha he is a powerful half-demon his robe of the fire rat prevents fire from hurting him and his sword the Tetsusaiga is even worse Magnum if your going to fight him be careful, but he is probably the guy the elder was talking about to join our group.

"If I were to even think of helping his stubborn ass he would have to prove himself in a fight with me." Inuyasha said "Ok then spyro Cynder lets go get him." "Yea Magnum we can beat him but why do you need our help." "Well by my guess if we are traveling together you both are my dragons to merge with." "Oh ok Magnum."

-So that's it for the second chapter next the big fight with Inuyasha and after his brother comes in can Magnum beat them both read on to find out.-


End file.
